


Little Lone Wolf

by TheorianDG



Series: What Was Once Lost [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Masturbation, Pictures, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheorianDG/pseuds/TheorianDG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One evening Jackson takes a dick pic, that's how it starts, just the one he tells himself. But soon enough he can't stop with the pictures but with no one to send them to, he does the next best thing. He makes a Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This bit of work has not been looked over by a beta, so there may be a few flaws. Anyway, do enjoy. This ostt is 100% percent to blame for this story: http://sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com/post/130582237552/jackson-starts-takes-dick-pics-in-college-he

It begins one bright Sunday evening. When Jackson’s bored and horny, lazily stroking the length of his cock beneath fading rays of lights streaming in through his bedroom window. He takes the first picture of his dick, stiff and leaking against the hard expanse of his abs and fuck, it looks great. The lighting is just right, there’s a pearly dribble of precum dangling precariously from the tip of his cock just above his belly button. It’s a damn good picture, in Jackson’s not so humble opinion.

So naturally, he takes more pictures.

Some are simple dick pics, mostly just because those require the least amount of work and he just really wants to cum. This isn’t to say he give it some degree of effort, over the next few days Jackson finds himself becoming more and more obsessed with the process. He buys a few extra things for lighting, he purchases a couple pillows to add a little ambiance to the background. Soon enough his phone’s camera is no longer sufficient for what he wants. He actually does some research online before finally deciding on a high end Nikon camera as well as a timer, a stand, and two extra lenses.

Unsurprisingly his parents don’t even notice his excess spending, it isn’t like they much attention things as they are. For awhile it's just fun, and in a few weeks time he has enough photos to the point that he has to buy a few flash drives just to keep them all. Because he really can’t bring himself to delete any of those he actually likes, he’s built up a substantial collection. Most are of him in various spots around his home but he couldn’t resist the thrill of taking a few beyond the privacy of his home. Some in public bathrooms, some in back alleys, in dimly lit movie theaters and others when he just strips down in places where it's too perfect to pass up.

The problem he realizes , much later as he admires his handiwork and his newfound photography skills is painfully obvious. He has absolutely no one to share them with.

Which is a shame because these are some grade A dick pics, at least Jackson thinks so and needless to say he has to be right. While his time in London has been nice, he hasn’t found anyone to date but it’s not like he’s been looking that much either. 

His parents were still under the impression that he wanted to move because of things with Lydia. And that was perfectly fine, he didn’t think they’d react to their son’s new found werewolfism too well. Even less about his brief stint as an overgrown homicidal lizard controlled by a bitchy teenager and then a genocidal old man, that he intended to tell them. Lydia, he found during the first few months of their relationship did not appreciate dick pics in the slightest.

Not that it would be the least bit appropriate to send to her, given the way things had ended the last time he was in Beacon Hills. Now as much as Jackson enjoyed looking at them, he finds it almost selfish that no one else gets to see such magnificent pictures. So after a little deliberation he decides to set up a Tumblr account and uploads his pictures there. 

On Tumblr he goes by the name TheOmegaJ, briefly Jackson sees the irony in it but chooses to ignore the need for the pack he left behind. It comes as no surprise that he gets a near immediate surplus in followers, who are all too eager to tell him exactly what they like to do to him. Jackson has always known he meets most the ridiculous standards for what’s widely considered attractive but reminders are always welcome. Given he knows next to nothing about about the site other how to upload and caption, he decides to give Danny a call. 

Danny’s completely unfazed, which comes to Jackson as a bit of a disappointment. “I kind of already knew anyway.”

“What do you mean you already knew!?” He practically screams into his cell, pacing the length of his room in nothing but pink jockstrap. He’d planned a small shoot for the evening. 

“Unlike you Jackson, I actually like to keep up with old friends.” 

“I’ve been gone for two years, we’re not old men drinking a beer in some cheap depressing bar.” 

Danny chuckles and it’s a sound that Jackson didn’t realize he’d missed so much “well don’t you paint a lovely picture. Sure as hell take one.” At that he hears the unmistakable sound of a clicking keyboard and suddenly his desktop powers on, opening a browser to his Tumblr page.

“Dude, have you been watching me?” 

“I did say I was keeping in contact.”

“You have us all tapped don’t you?” If he were honest, Jackson found it amusing and he couldn’t really blame him. McCall and his little friends had been keeping secrets practically from the beginning of freshman year, Jackson had done no better down the road. He did notice as he watched his desktop screen that his Tumblr was suddenly looking a lot sleeker, with a dark blue tinting to its edges. “Thanks I guess.”

“No problem, try not to be a stranger.” Danny allowed him back control of his computer “also just for the record, you should keep your webcam covered. Pink is a good color on you though.” Jackson could hear the smile in his voice, so he stood and flexed a little to be rewarded with an outright roar of laughter. “You’re still not my type, Jackson.”

“I’m everyone’s type dude,” it was really good to hear Danny’s voice again “hey, did you keep any of the pictures?” At that he was met with a terse silence “thanks for proving my point, take care Danny.” He almost regrets that he and Danny never fooled around but he’s also thankful, he wouldn’t trade their friendship for anything. However, it did make him wonder what kinds of things Danny was seeing from the others back ho-back in Beacon Hills. 

Whatever, it didn’t matter. Not like any of them other than Lydia cared that he was gone. Jackson pretended that this didn’t bother him, he pretended that he didn’t hate how lonesome he felt a thousand miles away from his hometown. He shakes these thoughts from his mind and starts setting up for his shoot, better not to think about it. Over the first month since he began the blog, he already has some three hundred followers and it’s a number that growing daily. It gets to he has to turn off notifications on his phone, a bittersweet price for his building growth of internet notoriety.

Jackson’s careful with the pictures. Making sure each one is up to a certain standard, he even checks out a few other blogs from some other guys who also exclusively upload themselves. He particularly enjoys one called ColorSlashMotion, something about the guy’s body and the obvious thought behind his cinematography that Jackson both admires and appreciates. He keeps his face out of the pictures he uploads, any featuring his face are kept exclusively for Jackson’s own personal collection.

The closest he allows are those featuring his lips. His most popular post is in fact one of him bent forward with the tip of his cock nestled between his lips, a smirk evident in the corners of his mouth. This particular display of flexibility he hadn’t been capable of before becoming a Kanima, then reverting to a werewolf. One of the very few things that made the whole ordeal worth it. 

Being a blue eyed omega wasn’t exactly safe. The local pack that ran most of London chose to ignore him but only after they determined that he wasn’t a threat. This they did apparently with some checking around, after an awkward Skype call with Scott and more importantly the only sane surviving Hale. He was given a pass to roam the streets of London so long as he didn’t cause any trouble, it was a abundantly clear that he was not welcome among their pack. Jackson brushed this off with usual air of nonchalance but he couldn’t deny the truth forever, even if he want a pack. He wouldn’t have one here.

Its bittersweet but it’s the most a lone wolf has any right to ask for. Therefore, he chooses to focus on other things, anything really but mainly his blog. It was welcomed distraction, beautiful as London was, Jackson didn’t see the point in exploring it alone. As such, Jackson spends most of his time at home, which is fine since he normally had the place to himself anyway. The blog helps in some weird way, he doesn’t feel quite so alone when it comes to the various likes and reblogs as they work in an odd tandem of reassurance. It shows, even if it is only motivated by desire, that a least some cares that he’s still alive.

A lot of the asks however, he could do without. Though there is something to be said about their vivid imagination, a quality he almost envies. Things come to a crescendo when he gets an unusually curious ask that reads ‘So this is what you’ve been up to in London, huh? Gotta say, I approve’. It freaks him out more than he’s comfortable with, it’s from someone going by TrustNotTheFox. The thought that anyone back home would run across Jackson’s blog, let alone recognize him, hadn’t occurred to him even once. Danny already knew and it definitely wouldn’t say anything, which begs the question who is it?

Okay, it actually wasn’t to hard to guess.

It had to be Stiles, who else would be looking at naked guys on Tumblr? Jackson put the ask aside and clicked the link for TrustNotTheFox and oh yeah, that was most definitely Stilinski. It was clearly a porn blog, miscellaneous pics and videos featuring guys and girls alike and Jackson is mildly surprised to see plenty of Stiles. With a click on the ‘me’ tag’ he quickly finds that unlike himself, Stiles has no qualms whatsoever showing his face along with his body. 

And holy shit, Stiles had really filled out a lot better than Jackson would have expected from the lanky idiot he’d known. He’d grown out his hair, not a bad look for him and damn, he actually had muscles and a tempting little happy trail. He was still gangly and his lithe form was littered with a few half healed bruises, probably from whatever ridiculous creature they’d been dealing with at the time. Also he had abs, Jackson couldn’t fucking believe it. He found he couldn’t stop looking through the various posts, Stiles’ slender fingers curled tantalizingly around his full, thick cock. A sight Jackson suddenly developed quite an interest in. As if in defiance of his will, Jackson felt his own cock growing hard in his boxers and his hand absentmindedly drifting to the hem of his boxers. 

“No fucking way” he said yanking his hand back as if he’d been burned “I am not jerking off to goddamn Stilinski!” Yet he kept scrolling, past Stiles on all fours his spread and pink hole bared for all to see. He scrolled past Stiles back against his bed smiling lewdly at the camera, his cock spent and wet and his sinful lips painted with own seed. Jackson stopped however, at the sight of a familiar mop of dark hair and taut shoulders buried between Stiles’ legs. Jackson froze because that was most certainly Scott McCall current Alpha of Beacon Hills.

Stiles has his head thrown back in obvious delight, his fingers tangled in Scott’s hair with the Alpha’s own hand on his wrist practically demanding the touch. Jackson’s cock springs free from his boxers with ease, he’s got his arching cock in his grip before he can even process the motion. He wonders for moment when the two finally got their shit together and starting dating as he begins to stroke himself in earnest. He keeps scrolling and finds more and more posts of the two together in various positions, Scott never showing his face but Stiles doing so with total abandon. Somehow Jackson’s not surprised that Scott’s camera shy.

There are a ton of the two. Several pics featuring Stiles back against the wall, hands desperately gripping Scott’s ass as he swallows his cock. It’s a testament to his willpower that he doesn’t cum the instant he sees a gif of Stiles bouncing happily on Scott’s cock, in what seems to be a perfect loop. Jackson hasn’t quite figured out how to make gifs yet. He might not have always been fond of the two but he’d suspected they’d look good together, and they definitely didn’t fall short of his expectations. Jackson grips himself harder running his thumb over the tip of his cock, smearing the warmth there as he feels the impending surge of his building orgasm embarrassingly soon.

He curses under his breathe, because there sitting on his screen is a lone video in Stiles’ Tumblr feed. A part of him doesn’t want to click it, he’s known these two dweebs for about as long as he could remember. They were acquaintances at best, even after saving his life they hadn’t gotten any closer. Though it could be said that he’d pushed them away, just like he did with everyone else who actually seemed to care. 

A click and the video begins to play.

Jackson nearly came right then. The sound alone was the stuff that wet dreams were made of, the simple slap of flesh against flesh as Stiles fucked deep into his best friend. Scott had his face buried in a pillow but it does nothing to stifle his every moan, every whimper, each utterance of Stiles’ name as if a were the most sacred of prayers. Stiles leaned forward, thrusting smoothly into Scott as he loomed over him and ran his hand along the Alpha’s back. “You like that?” Jackson shivered as Stiles spoke, his amber eyes glazed over with lust “you love having my cock in you, don’t you babe?” Dear god, Stilinski should not be this hot to him.

“Fuck yes!” To punctuate this Scott slammed his back, desperately seeking contact and was rewarded with a breathless groan from Stiles in response.”Please, please I’m almost…”

“Shh, don’t worry.” Stiles murmured lovingly leaning closer to nibble on Scott’s ear, which brought about an immediate response. “I’ve got you, buddy.” Whatever camera they’re using isn’t the best quality, it’s more than a little blurry but Jackson definitely sees the moment Stiles starts pumping his hips faster. Suddenly his hand is in Scott’s hair and Stiles yanks hard, just enough until Scott’s face is revealed. It’s gone almost too quickly to catch but he’s certain he saw Scott’s eyes burn red before receding to their natural color. Jackson’s own eyes spark bright blue in response.

“Stiles.” Barely even a whisper, more like a plea Scott drives himself back into Stiles. Both little more than a blur of pale and dark skin, a practiced sort of intimacy in the way they move against one another. Scott rises until his back is flush against Stiles’ chest, so much for being camera shy and damn, Scott was fucking hung. 

Jackson couldn’t tear his eyes away from Scott’s cock leaking wildly as long, slender fingers close around his thick shaft from behind. “Cum for me.” It was a command, plain and simple but Scott was more than happy to comply spilling his seed with a growl that was nothing short of feral. It proved too much, Jackson came harder than ever before, eyes snapping closed and with one last tug his load splattered against his chest and neck. He felt it resonate down in his very core and by the time, for a moment he could only sit and bask in the afterglow. By the time he opened his eyes, the evidence of Stiles’ own orgasm was painted across a hunched over Scott’s back. 

The image froze with the lanky teen’s cock rubbing gently between Scott’s spread checks, Jackson took a moment to gather himself. With what little strength remained he grabbed his phone, swiped up a bit of his cum bringing the filthy digit to his lips and sucked. *Snap* It wasn’t one of his better pictures but it was definitely one of the few to feature the entirety of his face, which was fine. It wasn’t for the blog after all. Thankful for once, that he’d never deleted their numbers Jackson sent the picture off to Scott and Stiles with the message “All your fault, dweebs. Decent blog, btw.” He’s out of his chair after snapping a few more pics, the likes of which will be made blog ready with a little editing and then heads off to the shower.

It’s not long after he’s fresh and clean, stepping out of the bathroom with a toweling hanging low from his waist that he spies his cell. It blinks rhythmically, seems he has a message; two messages he sees upon closer inspection.

From Stiles: Oh fuck, I didn’t click anon, did I? Could’ve sworn I did but I’ll super glad I didn’t, never thought I’d be getting a dick pic from you, dude. Not that I’m complaining, cause like wow but you’re still a douche-bag! Even if you are a douche-bag with a really nice cock >.>

The text goes on for much longer, Stiles all but rambling his way through a dozen awkward innuendos about high school. That was expected, it actually made Jackson laugh, god he actually missed the damn knucklehead. Scott’s message in comparison was a lot shorter.

From Scott: Okay, that’s really hot. Also Stiles just told me you liked his blog, yeah we kinda stumbled across yours by accident. I recognized you, seeing you shirtless in locker room finally came in handy I guess. It seems a little weird given all we’ve been through, doesn’t it? I hope things are going well in London, believe it or not I actually miss having you around. You know you can talk to me if you ever need to, right?

And that, that was a lot more than he deserved. Jackson had been nothing but hateful to Scott and Stiles, yet still Scott missed him? Stiles brushed off that they’d now seen each other’s junk in action and talking to him like there were what? Friends? No, they weren’t friends but maybe they could be given time and that was something Jackson was actually willing to work for. He went sauntered back to his room and flopped down on his bed, he started at his phone’s screen and contemplated what to say next. Jackson was good at a lot of things, talking in an open and honest manner was not one of them. This felt like a moment he wanted to remember but Jackson wasn’t sure how to approach it. Scott and Stiles had fought quite literally against all odds to keep him alive, at the very least he could open up to them.

He lounged back against the mound of pillows behind him, Jackson smiled for what felt like the first time in ages. Scott and Stiles, these were people he could trust. Yeah, he could do this.


End file.
